January Prompt Drabble Challenge
by Thn0715
Summary: A collection of short drabbles based on prompts from the Fanfic Drabble Challenge on Facebook. Will involve all characters and various genres. Ch 3 - Hotch *DISCONTINUED*
1. January 12:  Prentiss: Too Close

**A/N: Greetings friends! Hope everyone is well! **

**This will be a collection of drabbles based on song/lyric prompts from the Fanfic Drabble Challenge on Facebook. There is a prompt for every day of the month and I'm going to try my best to do one for every prompt. To let you know up front, updates for this collection will be very random. I'm going to try to include all the characters instead of focusing on just one for the whole collection. I will also be including the date for each prompt in the chapter title, so you'll probably notice that I'm not going in order. I'm just posting as the inspiration strikes me. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy these!**

**This first drabble belongs to Emily Prentiss!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt:<strong>_

_**January 12th**_

_**Scar - Missy Higgins**_

_**"Doesn't that sound familiar**_

_**Doesn't that hit too close to home**_

_**Doesn't that make you shiver**_

_**The way things could have gone"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Too Close<strong>

"It's one of our officers." Chief Wesson was distraught as he turned to the agent at his side. "We knew something was wrong when he didn't show up this morning. He's never not shown up without a phone call. We tried calling him several times but it kept going to voice mail. I sent Jacobs to check on him. God, I never imagined…"

They turned to look at Detective Jacobs who was slumped against the door frame leading out of his partner's house to the front porch. He was not much older than Reid. His tears flowed freely as he tried to wipe them away with blood stained hands. James Wells, Jacobs' best friend and partner since the Academy, lay inside on his living room floor with multiple stab wounds, any of which would have been fatal considering their locations. His unanswered cell phone lay next to him in the pool of blood. The smell of death encircled him.

Emily Prentiss had to close her eyes and steady herself. This scene was all too familiar: the blood on the floor, the discarded phone, the panic and uncertainty of the well-being of a friend and partner. The only difference was she hadn't had to see her boss and friend laying in a pool of his own blood. She had been spared that nightmare. Even so, that thought didn't stop her from dwelling on how very different that day could have ended for her team as every image of that day flashed before her eyes. She hadn't realized she'd swayed until she felt Chief Wesson's hand on her elbow.

"Agent Prentiss?"

"I'm alright," she answered, giving him a sad look. "It's just," she glanced back at Detective Jacobs, "I know how he feels."


	2. January 4: Seaver: One Chance

**A/N: Finally got some inspiration to get another January prompt done. At this rate, I won't finish January until December! *glares at muse* Hope you like this one. Let me know what you think!**

**This drabble belongs to Ashley Seaver**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong>

**January 4th**

**Waiting for My Real Life To Begin - Colin Hay**

**Any minute now my ship is coming in**

**I'll keep checking the horizon**

**And I'll stand on the bow**

**Feel the waves come crashing**

* * *

><p><strong>One Chance<br>**

One more class. One more test. One more obstacle course. One more evaluation.

One final chance to be everything my father wasn't. One shot to bring just the slightest bit of honor to a haunted family name.

One shot to make something of myself. One chance to become the woman that nobody ever thought I could be.

It's within reach now.

I can see it.

I can smell it.

I can taste it.

I want to hear it.

I want to be it.

Special Agent Ashley Seaver.

FBI.


	3. January 5: Hotch: See You Soon

**A/N: Hi again! Here's one more for January. This one is told entirely from Hotch's POV but it about Emily. Could be considered somewhat of a post-ep for the season 6 finale. Hope you enjoy! **

**This drabble belongs to Hotch.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong>

**January 5th **

**What Makes A Man - Westlife**

**This isn't goodbye, even as I watch you leave**

**This isn't goodbye, I swear I won't cry**

**Even as tears fill my eyes, I swear I won't cry**

**Any other girl I'd let you walk away**

**Any other girl I'm sure I'd be OK**

* * *

><p><strong>See You Soon<strong>

As he stood in the shadows on the tarmac at Andrews Air Force Base watching the plane taxi down the runway, carrying her away to parts unknown, Aaron Hotchner couldn't force himself to say goodbye. He refused to believe he'd never see her again. He couldn't face the fact that Emily Prentiss' life was conceivably over.

There was too much left for her to accomplish.

Too many people still here who cared about her.

Too many words left unsaid.

No. He couldn't say goodbye. Because this wasn't a 'goodbye'. This was a 'see you later'. Because he would see her again. They all would. They would never stop hunting Ian Doyle. That man would pay, and pay dearly, for what he put her through. They would all see to that. And once he was handled, she could come home.

The whirr of the blades from the Medi-Vac Chopper that had carried her from Bethesda Medical Center to Andrews rang in his ears as it lifted off to return home. The chopper took off in one direction, the plane in another. He watched until the tail lights of the plane were out of sight among the clouds before turning and finally walking away.

"See you soon, Prentiss. I promise."

And if there was one thing Aaron Hotchner held sacred, it was a promise.


End file.
